ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diagon and How He Was Me
Diagon and How He Was Me is the 5th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will The Knight's Weekly Creator's Episode Comments of the Episode Episode was quite easy to make since I planned the finale for some time and major aspects of the episode have influence on the finale. Detication of the Epsiode To Jack ,who currently has 1 hand. :( Spoiler of the Week If you read all the stuff about Will's past you may find out what it was... partialy though it will be revealed in the finale. The next few episodes are going to be side episodes NOt concerning Diagon but then closer to the finale it will return so the season consists of 3 major parts in the story 1. the group of episodes you are now reading 2.before the finale a few episodes and 3 the finale. What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Who AM I?' What happened to me back there was not less scary than the weird sword thing Ed experienced. But before that I wasn't having a picnic either. I still thought about what happened to me long ago, I was still afraid of the past. When Ben Tennyson said that I'm evil I secretly belived he was speaking the truth, I myself didn't know exactly what happened to me, all I remember was Diagon speaking to me long ago yet I was grown up, I remembered a coin that I flipped and then I died. That was the most weird part, that I had a shrouded memory of me dying but no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't remember the past. I remembered more than that but I didn't want to remember the rest, I wanted to forget, but to forget a memory so deep is like trying to remember a memory that isn't yours. Then later Artie acused me of being evil, I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about but he was speaking the truth and I knew it, he knew it. 'Part 2: I'm Diagon!!!!???????????????????' I shouted the battle plan to Artie, he seemed to hear me so he ran forward, I myself went to the side to not get hurt, I never really were good at fighting. As I walked to the side I saw Vilgax deactivate Artie's charm and chase him planing to kill him. I saw him starting to make a blast of energy and I had no way to save him, I thought that maybe Ed could help but suddenly Ed disappeared into thin air. I looked at Artie with a short glance, he wasn't exactly my best friend but we were a team and besides, no one deserved it. the blast was coming straight at him. I closed my eyes, not bearing to watch, what came later to Artie I only know by him telling me, but what happened to me was the worst of them the beast of all of them, the one challenged I faced was me. As my eyes were closed I suddenly saw Diagon he was in my head looking at me. felt like he was inside my mind and I turned my eyeballs to see him. Suddenly a voice spoke. "So many years passed and I could still easily do this. You may think your different but you aren't, you didn't change much in the past thousand years William, or should I call you by your modern version, Will." The voice wasn't Diagon's it was my own. "SHUT UP! Thats not me talking there. Diagon stop with your tricks, all these time, it was you infecting my mind, telling me I'm evil! You are trying to get me because I'm your only threat! Your chosen one! Yoiu are trying to break the prophecy by breaking me. There is no way that you wi -" I stopped talking the voice I heard come out of my mouth wasn't nearly my own, it was Diagon's! "So you, so called Will Ipotis claim to be free of it, think again. Your destiny was never about that! Come on, I'll show you the prophecy!" A peice of paper appeared in my hands. It read: One shall rise to destroy the world With friends his foes he shall journey forth The one who bears the monster's mark The one who rose from the land that is be- I teared the paper apart before I fully read it shouting the world liar. "THATS A LIE! Even if the prophecy is real, this is not me I quit this madhouse, I'll just open my eyes and I wont see you" I opened my eyes and all I saw was the darkness of Diagon once more. "Join me young or should I say ancient Will." I was about to shout to him that I was so not going to join him ever but then I felt that I actually SHOULD. I mean why not join him? He's all mighty he can make me powerfull, revenge at everyone who did me wrong, besides, what did I owe to Ed and Artie? If they didn't start this wild crazedom life would be WAY better for me. Besides, it was who I really was. NO!!! NO. No, no no That wasn't me talking n my head, it was his voice, or was his voice mine? It was all confusing but one thing was sure, Ed is my friend, Artie may not be perfect but he just died and I completely forgot! I wasn't going to put up with this madness! If I showed any sign of free will Diagon would strengthen his hold on me. I looked at Diagon, all stratigic options told me to keep him happy and all the anger management help I have gotten lately told me against it. I looked at him and shoted what I felt at the moment. "I'll never join you! You're a monster! I jumped up and thrusted my arm at Diagon and a blast came out, a blast I've been holding on to since Echtoros captured us for the first time, I would have used it back there if it wasn't for Artie's help. The blast was pure gold colored. It came straight at Diagon. I expected him to be afraid at least be somewhat concered but all that happened was that he smiled a crooked smile and then spoke with his voice again. "You finally used your true potential Will! Impressive! Next time don't hit an illisuion. I guess you wont join me today, but perhaps another day. I know now how to get to you and I will at the right time when my power unleashed. Do not try to stop what is propheced. You'll serve under my rule, the world shall belong to me!" I opened my eyes in front of me was Ed, on his bed, I was back to Earth. DUN DUN DUN TBC Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes